Talk:Preemptive Strike
I have since done very extensive tests on the Puks. I have confirmed on multiple tests that these Puks -do- agro sound, though at a very short range. They also agro sight, in a seemingly normal frontal cone. They are not True Sight, nor True Sound. Therefore the only way to certainly avoid their agro is to both sneak and invisible. Final verdict: Normal sight agro, very short range sound agro. -Pakushaku 07:46, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ----- Puk agro seems strange, my group does this Assault frequently, and we are thus rigorously testing it currently. Data from tonight includes the following: Sneak up: ran between two puks facing away from each other, they were very close to me. No agro. This rules out True Sound. Doubled back in front of one Puk and got agro and then link while passing through its frontal LOS. This confirms Sight Agro. Invisible Up: Locked onto a Puk and ran up to it from behind until I touched it. Agro. This confirms nothing, it may have been extreme short range sound agro, or the Puk may have naturally turned around and True Sight agroed me. I am almost positive that I have been agroed through invisible before, however I will conduct more rigorous testing on the Puks' agro conditions soon. -Pakushaku 06:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ---- It is very good to have someone count kills on the Mamool. There are 13 total, you should have killed 7 by the time you leave the central platform, then 9 after you clear the SE and SW corner lone Mamool, then 10 is just before the ramp to get the final three that are on the NW ledge area. You can also kill this Mamool (depending on his position) before killing the SW and SE corner Mamool. Keeping a running count will not only help you pace the run, it will prevent "skipping" any Mamool. -Pakushaku 06:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ---- after update: 5ppl get 800/ 6ppl get 700 each for this Yiin I found this detailed walkthrough, but I want to do the mission again to flesh it out before adding it to the main page; I don't remember which mamool are up top and which below. --Valyana 02:28, 22 September 2006 (EDT) ---- 3x BST can make quick work of this area. Charm Puks (which con DC-EM at 75) and fight Mamool -- simple! Also, depending on your CHR gear and if you BST main is level 75, you can also /BST on just about any job and charm the puks (BST37 as a sub will not work -- see the BST forums). As WHM/BST with Apollo's Staff and +25 CHR I can charm about 90% of the time without fail. At least one person should be a healer, even if its just BST/WHM. The BLU mamool love to use a couple sleepga spells which could mean trouble with a cure or two. My prefered setup for the all BST method is: BST/WHM, BST/WHM, BST/BRD. BST/NIN pulls hate off pets too fast and taking a Vorpal Blade to the face can slow things down greatly. --Bekisa 20:34, 1 May 2007 (EDT) ---- This is easy to clear (uncapped, anyway) with any 2 DD/NINs and a RDM (for healing, sleeping, and occasional dispel; Convert and Refresh also keep them going long enough). I have a static that spams this for points that goes BLU/NIN, BLU/NIN, RDM/WHM. Between MP Drainkiss and Refresh (and Auto Refresh and Sanction Refresh), MP is a complete non-issue, and since the Mamools are only T, 2 BLUs can make short work of them. We always win with around 10 minutes or more left over, even when we have to deal with a Puk aggro or two. This is my favorite assault to spam for points, since it is quick, easy, and gets you a nice chunk of exp. I even use my Empress Band sometimes here (in 3-4 runs, you'll typically make around 4-5k exp, maybe a little more, and that's without Empress Band). :P --FFXI-Kyrial 21:11, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I confirm that this will generally run out an Empress Band if you are doing 3-4 runs back-to-back. Chain 5-6 on the Mamool Executioners is not uncommon in my 4-6 person runs. That's 13 kills (+ perhaps 1-2 Puks) for 30-50 XP a piece, without the band. -Pakushaku 06:48, 20 April 2008 (UTC)